Special Glass
by Asukalover88
Summary: Ururu has a run-in with the Kurosaki's twins...


I do not own Bleach, this story and I make nothing.

_"I better hurry up before Mr. Urahara gets angry, I should have never stopped at that pet shop."  
_  
Ururu though condescendingly to herself as she picked up her pace and hurried down the dark street with a package under her slim arm.

_"His house should be up here on the...!"_

The young girl rounded the corner blindly as a biker almost peddled over her. Her instincts and reflexes threw her back as the package she was carrying hit the ground as did she. Pain struck up both her hands and knees as she felt the warm flow of blood from all four points.

_"Ouch."_

As tough as Ururu was, it still hurt, but she easily ignored the pain as she got up and continued on her way. It was 'in the biker's fault, she was in too much of a rush to get back to the store that she didn't bother watching where she was going. She walked carefully around the corner this time as she spotted the Kurosaki's residents down and across the street. Looking both ways this time she crossed the street with no problems as the streetlights above sparked on. Ururu made her way up the pathway and rung the doorbell.

"I wish I gotten more sleep, I 'm really tried for some reason." The dark-haired girl moaned lowly as she saw blood on the package.

_"Ohhhh it's everywhere."_

Ururu tried wiping the blood off but did nothing more than make a bigger mess. Something pricked her cuts as she lifted her right hand up to the light over the door. She was cut pretty bad and she could now see pieces of glass in her hand as she realized she had probably fell on a broken bottle.

_"Come on, please answer the door." _

The sight of blood made Ururu's heart rush as she pressed the doorbell frantically. She finally sighed as she heard small footsteps coming to the door. The door opened slowly as Ichigo's youngest sister Yuzu stood, smiling on the other side.

"Oh hi Ururu, what brings you here this late?" Yuzu smiled gladly, looking over Ururu's paling face as the young girl started to sway.

"For your broth..." Ururu groaned softly as she held up the package and fainted forward.

"Ururu, you ok?" Yuzu quickly caught the girl as she saw all the blood. When the girl didn't answer, Yuzu quickly dragged the unconscious girl inside and to her dad's office. Yuzu rapidly pulled the glass from Ururu's hands and knees, then cleaned the cuts and wrapped them within minutes as she laid the girl on the only couch in the office.

_"How could she have walked here with all that glass in her?"  
_  
Yuzu wondered strangely as she looked to a small breaker half filled with bloody shards of glass.

_"She must be one tough cookie."_

The short, brown-haired girl looked over Ururu's slim body and cute bangs that split down the middle of her face as her thoughts started to wander off strangely.

_"She's so pretty too."  
_  
Yuzu giggled shyly as she walked out of the room, letting the girl rest some more.

About an hour later.

"W-where I 'm I?" Ururu asked herself as her eyes slowly flickered open to a dimly lit room.

"You're at the Kurosaki residents, don't you remember?" Yuzu answered brightly as she looked down at Ururu lying on the couch.

"WHAT?! I need to get back to the store, Mr. Urahara is going to..." Ururu bolted upright as Yuzu quickly grabbed the normally quiet and shy girl.

"It's ok, he called to make sure you were ok." Yuzu cut the surprised girl off as she was more shocked by Ururu's unreal strength.

"I still have to..." Ururu continued to struggle as Yuzu smiled and shook her head knowingly.

"Calm down, I talked to him and... I, kind of ' asked him if you could stay the night." Yuzu blushed lightly as the dark-haired girl studied the other's girl face.

"What did he say...?" Ururu asked stupidly as the short-haired girl kept smiling.

"He said it was ok, and probably better I was 'in alone for some reason." Yuzu explained as Ururu knew why.

_"Because your families high-spiritual energy."  
_  
Ururu shook this off as Yuzu handed her a glass of water.

"Here, you must be thirsty." Ururu's blank look turned to a tiny smile as she nodded and took the drink.

"Are you hungry?" Yuzu asked instantly as she watched Ururu's every move.

"I, Uhhhh." Ururu was, but not wanting to sound rude she shook her head.

"You're a terrible lair; I could hear your stomach roaring as you slept." Ururu blushed this time as Yuzu came to her full height and walked to the door.

"It should be done by now." The second Yuzu opened the door; a delicious smell filled the room and Ururu's nose. Ururu got to her feet carefully as she looked to her bandaged hands and knees.

"You did all this?" Yuzu nodded brightly at the question as she waited at the door for her guest. Ururu just stared at the girl as her own thoughts drifted off strangely.

_"This girl is amazing."_

"Come on, I'm sure you're going to love it." Yuzu motioned with her head and smiled as Ururu walked to the door and both headed to the dinner room. Ururu couldn't believe her eyes as Yuzu had basically cooked a 7 course meal.

"Sit down and dig in, it's not very often I have guests or... sleepovers." Yuzu frowned a little to herself as Ururu watched the frown quickly melt. After all she really didn't have many friends and with all the weird stuff happening to they're family, people were just naturally afraid of what they didn't know or understand.

"Please, eat." Yuzu smiled brightly as she snuffed the thought.

"Uhhhh yes, thank you." Ururu nodded shyly as she picked up her chopsticks and broke their seal. After the huge meal Ururu laid back on the floor breathing heavily as her food slowly digested.

"That was, awesome." The dark-haired girl said between breaths as Yuzu slowly got to her feet.

"I think we got some ice-cream in the fridge, would you like a bowl?" Ururu couldn't believe this girl was still hungry after a meal like that.

"I need a minute." Ururu rolled over to her side as she watched Yuzu nod and disappear into the kitchen.

_"She has to be a machine to eat this much." _

"I rented some movies, if you're not too tired...?" Yuzu came back with a large bowl of ice-cream covered in chocolate syrup and a grin.

"Ohhhh, sure, but do you have anything I can change into, I got some..." Before Ururu could finish Yuzu was standing over her and grabbed her hand.

"Upstairs." Yuzu basically dropped the ice-cream on the table full of half eaten food and pulled Ururu to her feet. Ururu held her stomach as the young Kurosaki girl raced her up the stairs and into her room.

"I don't have any clean P.J.'s right now, but I have plenty of long shirts." Yuzu said positively as she opened her closet doors. Ururu couldn't believe her eyes, there had to be at least 20 night shirts in Yuzu's closet.

_"How can she have this many night shirts? I don't even have a quarter of this in regular clothes."_

"I know what you're thinking, most are hand-me-downs, so pick out whatever one you want." Yuzu smiled as she started to strip down behind the full-bellied girl looking through her closet.

"How's this?" The dark-haired girl asked quietly as she turned with a dark pink shirt with a cartoon cat smiling on it. Blushing instantly Ururu looked away as Yuzu's unsnapped her tiny training bra that fell to the floor.

"Is something wrong Ururu?" Yuzu tilted her face daringly as she moved closer to the spooked girl, her little nipples hardening with each step.

"Uhhhh, no I-I'm fine, you just surprised me that's all." Ururu trailed off blindly as she kept her eyes off Yuzu's half-naked body standing before her.

"Ohhhh, okay." Yuzu sighed shortly as she stepped by Ururu and began her own search for something to wear. The dark-haired girl moved away from Yuzu as she couldn't help but look at the other girl's slim body with up and down eyes.

_"What's wrong with me? Why I'm I jus' staring at Yuzu like this, I don't even know her that well, but there is something about her..."_

Ururu felt a strange heat flush over her as Yuzu started to hum to herself and swing her hips, making the bear on the back of her panties dance. Ururu also noticed a weird turning in her stomach, like something didn't feel right.

"Here we go." Yuzu turned back to Ururu just standing in the middle of her room with a blank look in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok Ururu?" Yuzu moved swiftly towards the other girl and put the back of her hand gently across Ururu's forehead. Ururu almost moaned aloud as the cool hand touch her heated brow.

"You're warm; sure you don't want to lie back down?" Concerned filled Yuzu's voice as Ururu's now upset stomach made her dizzy and light-headed. Sweat instantly poured from her face, a funny taste filled Ururu's mouth as she swallowed it to speak.

"I'm fi..." Suddenly, there was no stopping it, Ururu's hand's came up too late as she threw up on Yuzu and herself. To Ururu's surprise, Yuzu reacted instantly despite being covered in puke as she got a small trash can and lowered Ururu to it. Ururu's body shook on the floor as she puked up her dinner into the small trash bin, completely embarrassing.

"I-I'm... so... sorry." Ururu managed to say after throwing up half her meal as she looked up at Yuzu on her knees in front of her.

"It's my fault; I shouldn't have cooked so much food." Wiping her mouth, the caring smile returned to Yuzu's face as she stood up. Vomit slowly trailed down the front of Yuzu's smooth body as the "sick" didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

"I'm such a pig." Ururu groaned lowly as she fought back from throwing up anymore.

"It's fine, come on we're going to have to wash up now." Yuzu whispered sweetly as she slowly helped Ururu to her shaky feet. Ururu agreed as she looked into the trash, totally ashamed.

_"That food was so good too."_

In the bathroom, the two girls rinsed themselves off as Yuzu turned on the shower. Yuzu pulled down her panties as Ururu watched with curious intent.

"Well? Let's get cleaned up." Yuzu said lightly as she looked back to Ururu staring at her strangely again.

"Together?" Ururu swallowed deeply as her crotch stirred a little.

"Yeah silly, haven't you ever showered with another girl before?" Ururu shook her head at Yuzu's question as she glared down at the helpful girl's hairless crotch.

"You act like you never seen a naked girl either or…?" Yuzu rubbed her crotch lightly as Ururu's face turned bright red. She had seen naked girls before, lots in fact, in Mr. Urahara's secret stash of XXX books and they were touching other naked girls, very hotly and perversely. Ururu was'in sure but it seem like Yuzu could read her mind, if not make out her facial expressions quite easily.

"Do you like looking at dirty books Ururu?" Yuzu smirked, undressing Ururu with her eyes as she moved closer to the shocked girl.

"No, no I'm not like that, I?!" Ururu tried to explain as Yuzu knelt down in front of her and pulled her shorts and panties down. Ururu covered her face shamefully as she waited for something bad to happen.

"No hair down there either huh?" Yuzu giggled sweetly as she poked Ururu's hairless mound and stood up. Ururu looked between her fingers as Yuzu just smiled at her.

"You didn't..." Ururu started then cut herself off instantly.

"That's perverted Ururu, I think the showers ready." Yuzu teased without due consideration, and with hot grin she opened the curtain as Ururu blushed genuinely.

"Come on, I won't bite." Yuzu nodded to the shower. Ururu continued to blush unable to even speak as she stepped into the spray of hot water.

"Would you like me to wash you?" Yuzu giggled hotly as she jumped in behind her and grabbed her butt playfully.

...


End file.
